


Epilogue

by PolarPhantom



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But before The Rise of Skywalker was even a thing, Epilogue, F/M, Happy Ending, I don't like saying this often, I wrote this after watching The Last Jedi, I'm putting it here so it's easier to find in the future, Oh, and it's not very descriptive, but I like my ending more, it's just me listing off stuff I want kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarPhantom/pseuds/PolarPhantom
Summary: Happy Endings are something to be admired, not derided.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Epilogue

Ten or so years after the end of Episode IX. We are on Ahch-To. We see the Millennium Falcon resting besides the TIE Silencer. At peace. We go inside the Falcon.

A lived in place. Beds, sheets, shoes, cribs about. We see a figure writing something. Calligraphy. We see the figure is Rey, older, face lined.

She finishes and takes her project, a rock, outside. She visits two simple stone memorials. Side by side. With names written on them. One has Luke's Saber in front of it. The other Han's blaster. She sets the last one down

and places Leia's saber in front.

"May the Force be with you." Rey says. She smiles.

She sets off. Chewie, Threepio and Artoo are also here, Chewie cooking fish while Porgs wait patiently.

"Ah, hello Mistress Rey!" Threepio is much the same.

Rey smiles again, travelling up those stone steps with her Bo staff and her theme. She returns to where she was all those years ago when she found Luke. Another figure is standing there now. He seems to be with someone, but his frame hides them from direct view.

Ben Solo turns his head, bearded, a little grey. Rey walks up to him, they embrace and kiss. The shot changes to their front, where they're now watching the twin sunset. Ben and Rey bend down to the two figures we couldn't quite see before, lifting their twin children. One boy one girl.

We switch to a new shot, mirroring the ending of Revenge of the Sith. Rey's family in a world of water and green.

**Author's Note:**

> I might change Leia's sabre. It's the one thing from TROS I included. I have mixed feelings on it myself, but that is for another time.
> 
> ...I don't like The Rise of Skywalker by the by so... yeah. This is why I dug this back up from my mind.


End file.
